


By the throat (requests)

by AngryDarkOverlordSparkles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Delusions, F/M, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Gags, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Kinks, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Occasional fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, Yandere, sometimes they take it easy on you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryDarkOverlordSparkles/pseuds/AngryDarkOverlordSparkles
Summary: Eclectic collections of Overwatch requests I've been not so secretly piling up and spilling out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the warnings if you are sensitive to the tags used, otherwise enjoy! Send me requests if you have any.

You kept running out in the little island where the very village that raised you abandoned you in. The island wasn’t that big, it was extremely secluded however. Back in the orphanage you grew up in, the people that were left here never came back. Often the ‘sacrifices’ that they left here were the criminals. As of late you noticed that the people in your village slowly grew very restless. Children were no longer allowed to play outside of the house, the skies grew darker and darker every day to a point that it felt like the sun couldn’t even shine its rays. Without the sun, the crops weren’t doing so well. Winter is upon you all in a couple of months and the harvest wasn’t particularly good this year.  
They were all rats in your eyes. They fought like animals for the rations and any possible resources that they could get here. The more restless they become the more people they sent to this damn island, and you never thought that once in your life that you would be the one left here. You thought that it was just because they wanted fewer mouths to feed, less people to worry about, but you were wrong.

  
The crops were dying at a rapid rate right before they stole you away, and when they tried to get all the resources that they could possibly get from the sea, all of the fishes started dying and rotting all over the place. Endless amounts of algae were the only things the fishermen caught. When they caught you one morning no one tried to help you with your pathetic begging. They all watched, they all thanked their stars that it was you and not them.  
They had that look in their faces that said ‘Good riddance’

  
You were seething with fury, too angry and frustrated to cry when they bound and gagged you. They treated you like nothing throwing you around, not caring that they were leaving awful bruises or threatened to break bone more than once during the process of taking you to the boat. You weren’t human to them; you were like a pig being sent to the slaughter house.  
Although they handled you roughly, they dressed you in the best white dress they could find only to dirty it. Your (h/l) was all mussed and ragged, mouth a bruised red from shoving your face in all directions. The boat ride to the island felt like hours with ten burly men rowing simultaneously just to make the ride quicker. None of them could face whatever this island was, and neither could you… but here you are.

  
The various branches snatching at your limbs, threatening to break skin, and you didn’t care. As much as you hated to admit it you were scared, so scared that it made you desperate. You got out of your bonds fairly quick but you couldn’t see a single soul in sight at all. There was no evidence of any human remains or anyone living in this island. What happened to the people here?

  
‘I’d rather die at sea than wait what lives here’ you thought. Angry tears began spilling this time, your dress was doing your speed no favor. It was now a murky brown-ish grey color from all the rough handling you went through. You haven’t seen a single being when you landed here besides the bastards that left you, but you knew there was something. You can feel the cold air scratch at your throat.

  
There was something living here you are sure of it.

  
There was no other footsteps resonating within the area but yours, no one else’s breathing but yours, but why does it feel like there is absolutely something chasing you?!  
Your lungs and heart couldn’t take it anymore, everything inside you felt like bursting. You weren’t exactly relieved to see the clearing of sand now that you were so close to getting out or better yet dying from fatigue. You finally slowed down considerably now that the ocean was a few feet away from you. On this end of the island you saw that there was another one in the distance.

  
The water was calm, the waves only made lulling sounds on the shore. The thin white dress that you wore got soaked at the end immediately absorbing anything that they could. The silence and the stillness of the water gave you a little confidence, the tears washing down your face quickly and stopped just as fast. Maybe if you got to the next island it would be safer, and if you died trying to swim there it would be a better option than staying here to find out what was it exactly that gave this place such an ominous feeling.

  
You flopped down immediately on the water not caring that the impact hurt because the water was too shallow. You began kicking furiously trying to get away. The salt burned your eyes, getting in your mouth as you struggled to get your limbs to help you swim in a coordinated fashion. Once you were in deep where your feet no longer touched the sand your heart began to pound again. You didn’t want to stop, and you felt like you were about to pass out. The adrenaline waning off of your finally slowing you down yet again  
The pain in your limbs were extremely evident and you felt the push of the waves dull down your progress, but nonetheless the island right in front of you gave you a burst of hope. You kept pushing, kept paddling as much as you can. It was finally there and what felt like hours for you evaporated in a minute. Your eyes could no longer open but you kept pushing through not caring in what direction you’re getting at so as long as you can finally feel your feet touch the sand again.

  
You crawled and collapsed with a loud shout, releasing everything in your system. You breathed, and breathed, your arms and legs felt like they weighed a ton. The only thing you could lift was your head and when you opened your eyes your resolve broke in half.

  
You scrambled, gulping in generous amounts of air.

  
**It was the same fucking island.**

  
You saw the very same footprints you left in the sand, the very same size impression, or how there was a heavy indent where your knees made impact right before you started to scramble off shore.

  
The difference this time was that there it was finally.

  
The very thing that caused you this pain  
It stood tall, the moon was so bright but even if it wasn’t covered in the shadows of foliage and trees it was surrounded by darkness, darkness that looked alive. You couldn’t see anything or form out any distinct features besides its tall stature, but you knew that it was staring back at you with a smile.

  
“I admire the fight you have in you, child.”

  
The raspy deep voice took the words right out of your mouth, all the fight in you have drained. You forced every single muscle in your body to react; you stumbled turning back only to fall on your front full force, your breasts taking the full impact. Your vision was blurry due to your salty tears this time and the sobs that wracked you didn’t help your breathing. It was pure agony moving like this, your body was shutting down on its own due to the extreme fatigue.

  
A large hand grabbed your hair and another down your neck, launching you in the air like you weigh nothing. This time you landed on your side and the sand flew all around you. It pained you to breathe as the shock took out all of the wind in you. The tears never stopped and you resigned to your fate slowly. You flipped to your front and tried to crawl or at least made actions like you were but never really going anywhere. The chuckle from the thing was so close to you, you swore you felt its breath over your shoulder. “Now, now, let me have my meal.” It taunted.

  
The scenery surrounding you was deceptively calm, the waves crashing ever so often, and the stilling winds could have fooled anyone that there was nothing sinister staying in this island. “Please! Get off me!” you begged vehemently. Each word that left your mouth was a painfully desperate plea which only made the dark entity laugh. “Amor” it called you, his gravelly voice sinfully low and seductive. You felt its face sniff the crook of your neck, you felt its sharp nose nuzzle against the skin there. A warm and wet tongue glided over your flesh and sent more fear shooting in your veins. This fear you felt was becoming a physical manifestation of sorts, you can feel your sternum clench, the wind refusing to leave your lungs. It was paralyzing fear.

  
“What a delicious little morsel you are” he growled out. His hands fluttered down to your ass squeezing one cheek appreciatively and then sliding to your stomach caressing your skin through the sand sticking to your damp clothes. He fisted the flimsy damp cloth and for a brief moment you felt his claws graze your skin. It drove you to the edge, boiling with forcibly contained rage because of fatigue you screamed out as much as you could. “No! Get off of me! I’ll kill you, I’ll burn you alive like the rest of them!” more profanities and threats came out of you the more he tore the only cloth you wear wearing. Everything about you is unable to move besides your head, hate was boiling in you. Your screaming turned you red, every vein in your neck threatened to burst with the force and volume you released in ever scream.

  
It seemed like the entity behind you finally had enough and flipped you over making you face him. The sand sticking to your body eluded his view of your soft skin. Your eyes landed on his, your anger was still under the same intensity but it got overshadowed with your fear finally. His eyes were a nice dark brown, closer to black. Your breathing stilled but the snarl on your mouth stayed. You saw his dark eyes roam over your face, finally focusing on your plump lips. Your eyes couldn’t correlate with your brain trying to make out what the hell was this entity.

  
His face was a force of its own enough to still you into almost submission. He has ferocious yet alluring eyes, his nose was sharp befitting his face. His jaw and mouth covered in facial hair but it only added to his appeal. His curly hair was oddly cropped at the sides. The smoke billowed out of him, you couldn’t place where exactly but you were sure it was coming from his oddly ashen skin. He looked like a corpse.

  
Both of you assessed one another, your nails dug into his arms trying to push him away, which only made him chuckle. “What are you?” you asked, the quiver in your voice betrayed your ferocious appearance.

  
He smirks at you, showing his sharp teeth. He slowly comes closer, his eyes catching yours making you unable to move further. “I’m the one who’s going to devour you, amor. And I must say-“ he pauses.

  
A hand snatches your hair forcing you to bare your neck before him. You howl in pain, no longer caring about your situation of undress. “You have to be the most delectable looking they have offered me in a while.” You feel his nose trailing your neck sniffing your closely. “I can taste your fear, your anger, and your sorrow. This mixture of emotion can feel a dead God feel alive again.” He chuckled darkly as he bit into your throat but not enough to draw blood.

  
Your eyes finally watered, realizing that this could seriously be the end of you. You tired yourself out thinking that you could escape. The demon God had tricked you.  
You looked up staring at the stars ignoring the hands roaming your body. Your sobs finally became heard and he rejoiced. “That’s it. Your desperation is delicious. It mixes with your innocence well.” His growls reverberated through your at the proximity. He was equally as naked as you, you can feel raw power from him.  
You mustered up the courage to finally look at him. “You’re going to kill me” you said, stating a fact rather than a question; His hand at your neck as he warmly fondles your breast, playing with a pert nipple. “If you serve your purpose right, I won’t eat you like the rest.” His statement ripped a sob out of you. Your vision was threatening to further darken pulling you to sleep. He noticed and refused to allow this, not until he forced all the sensations he was about to on you.

  
His mouth dove for yours, nipping and sucking at your lips with equal fervor. You struggled but he easily overpowers you. His tongue demanded permission and you wouldn’t allow it. His clawed hand dug around your arm piercing the skin making you yelp, the only opportunity he needed to invade your mouth.  
His eyes almost rolled at the back of his head, loving at how sweet and divine you tasted. His growl of appreciation sent shivers through you, making that thing between your legs feel things it hasn’t before. His tongue tasted sinful, like it was wrong. Both his hands came up to your face to stop your struggling, and no matter how tight you gripped his hands, scratched and clawed, nothing happened to him, you just amused him with your tiny efforts of escape.

  
His kisses turn passionate the more he tasted you and your legs became frantic in return. He easily maneuvers you so he was now situated right on your heat. You gasped at how hot he has become, something was prodding your thigh and you were sure it was his length. You never had taken interest in men, you were too busy thinking about how to live the next day, but that never stopped you from listening to the stories of the married women who worked in the orphanage, or the girls your age that were equally as adventurous.  
“S-stop! Stop!” your fear spiked dulling the mock anger you carried now. The billowing black smoke took to life holding your hands above your head, panic struck like lightning urging you to protest. “Please!” a pathetic whimper came out of your mouth, the demons hips rolled against yours, making you feel just how hot and hard he was. His hands roamed your now dry skin, dusting off the sand and salt. He licked your neck as you struggled deliciously against him.

  
“I want you to scream my name. There is no God here to save you, only me.” Your tears blurred your vision of him and his demonically handsome face. “Gabriel” he growls out. Another roll of his hips against yours sent shocks of unwanted pleasure in you. “Please, no.” the fight and hubris now completely drained out of you as his face went past your hips, resting on top of your mound. His breath ghosted over your now slick heat. “Oh, amor, you smell divine here” he groans out and you bucked away from him. this action was easily thwarted by this strong and muscular arms over your thighs, flinging your legs over his shoulders as he dove to suck on your clit. His warm tongue felt like fire to you, and you could no longer tell if the dampness was coming from you or his mouth. You throbbed against him, your tears now mixing with the unwanted pleasure.  
His tongue swept over your slit, showering attention and fervor to your clit in particular and sucking vehemently. This taste felt like fresh water to Gabriel, after being cursed to stay in this island for eternity drained him of his life energy. You were nothing like the men and women who he devoured who only sustained him physically but did not further provide anymore use than just that.

  
You tugged at your hands furiously when you felt a new sensation rip through you. The tight not in your abdomen had you clenching and moaning wantonly like never before. His eyes watched you writhe as he tongued your clit long enough for you not to notice he inserted a thick finger in you. Your hips buckled and you felt the sting replaced by pleasure. Your walls fluttered, warning Gabriel that your undoing is close. He growled out against your clit at the lustful sounds your were making, the sound of his fingers and tongue plus your moans was enough to make a lesser man to come just from the sound itself. The moment he added another finger your vision drowned in white, your body uncontrollably buckled and spasm The pleasure blinding your for a moment as you couldn’t help but close your eyes, and he watched you come undone beneath him.

  
Your voice was now hoarse, with a dry mouth and an aching throat your vision was starting to fade to black again. You long have forgotten the purpose of your limbs opting to catch your breath rather than struggle. He admired how your chest rose and fell, your pebbled nipples teasing him, his length twitched in his hands, excited to feel your warmth all over him. Your eyes landed on him, his massive cock nudging past your lower lips. You sobbed loudly, the pain was burning you. The hands on your thighs gripped tighter, guaranteeing a bruise if ever you wake up alive from this encounter.

  
He slid in slowly making sure you felt every inch of him. His sheer size hit you in certain spots you didn’t know was there eliciting pain and euphoric like pleasure. You weren’t so sure why you were crying anymore, the bliss, this made you feel warmth like never before. Gabriel rolls his hips against yours, eliciting more noise and pleasure out of you. He smiled again enjoying seeing you writhing against him, shining under the moon with sweat and a tear stained face. You were so gorgeous he couldn’t help but dissipate the mist that held your hands above your head. He met zero resistance when he swooped down to kiss you fervently while making your wrap your arms around him, enveloping him with your softness. His mouth latched onto your neglected nipples alternating between each one enjoying you shudder in pleasure.

  
He thrusts particularly hard this time making you beg, “P-please, please, Gabe- Gabriel.” Your voice moaning his name out made his actions all the more feverish. He slammed his hips against yours faster and harsher. His lips enveloped yours, taking in your moans. “That’s it, say my name.” his hands cupped both sides of your face, your kisses in tune with each thrust, tongue lapping up one another. “Say my name” he growled out very low, his intense eyes turning fully black covering even the white parts.  
Your tears fell again from fear and the confusing arousal you felt from seeing this happen. Your warm heat clenched around him tighter, and he growled out in response. The deep and sinful vibrations from his strong chest placed a bashful and genuine blush to your cheeks, he was extremely masculine unlike any man you have met before. You shook again, this orgasm pulled all of your strength away writhing helplessly. “Please, Gabriel.” You whimpered but he kept going, he brushed the tears out of your eyes humming and kissing your everywhere he could. He hushed your tears and begging, “I- I can’t do this anymore, p-please stop.” you sounded breathless as the assault of his hips impossibly became even faster. “Gabriel. I- Ah!” your slick entrance gushed out your fluids drenching both of your thighs. It spurred Gabriel, his impossibly deep grunts correlated with the stutter of his hips shaking uncontrollably as he spilled his seed inside of you.

  
You felt this as he finally slowed down his thrusts but it still was enough to make you cum one more time. You were truly spent and couldn’t even fight against the assault of his lips on yours. Your eyes now half lidded and blurry watched as the darkness from his eyes disappeared and that sated look on his face was the last thing you remembered.  
You woke up tired, in pain, and sore. Your dreams were plagued with true dread not sure if you will still wake up or if this is now your reality. You sobbed at the ebbing pain in between your legs, the remnants of pleasure and the blooming bruises lingered on your skin. You looked around the island and you, now under the shade of the trees that didn’t look as ominous as it did last night when the villagers abandoned you here. There was something wrong with the scenery as you can feel the heat radiate from the sun that never shone on your land for months. You looked bewildered at the thriving island no longer bathed in darkness and death. The foliage looked green and lively. You lay atop of dried and softened leaves; you were still as naked as the day you were born.

  
The evidences on your body showed you that what happened last night was very real, but you still couldn’t help but doubt the reality of it all. “If you doubt what happened last night was real, maybe we should do it again so you would never doubt again.” The gravelly voice from last night was now deep and melodious, it sent the same kind of pleasurable sensations like last night. You forgot about all the rage and hate the moment your eyes landed on him.

  
He was still as naked as you are, leaning confidently on a large tree with arms crossed over his large chest with a smug smirk on his face. His skin looked healthy, livelier, and more godlike. The billowing smoke no longer surrounded him. His ashen color was now long forgotten, but the scars remained on his sculpted body.  
You couldn’t believe this was the man that fucked you raw last night.  
Your mind was blanking out and he raised his eyebrow at this. He approached you with the grace of a predator, his eyes never leaving yours. When he kneeled down to your lever your breath hitched as you came in level with his navel and the V line that directed your line of sight to the sinful patch of hair resting on top of his length. He chuckled at this. His hand came in contact with your face gently tilting your head to his direction. “This-“ he motioned to the living and thriving island, “Is because of you.” He growls.  
“What are you” you asked this time, eyes wide, no longer remembering the pain you are currently because of the very same man.  
“A God” he simply said. The way his mouth moved reminded you of what it did in between your legs. The blush decorated your face and neck.  
“Your people, they have long cursed me in this island. They thought that by doing such a thing would make me surrender my power to help them.” his handsome face twisted to anger, your fear abated quickly the moment his eyes softened at the sight of you. “-But it only served to make things worse for them. You see, my darling child, I am a reaper. I command death.” Your eyes widen. His hands wrap around your jaw when you attempted to move away from him. He forcefully turned your head to the side to an empty patch of grass. The grass died at a rapid rate, but as soon as it did, a patch of flowers grew aggressively in vibrant colors and hues.

  
“But after death, life follows eventually. Your village thought that they could only get the latter, but the balance of things do not work that way.” He mutters.  
You faced him finally, you watched the way his eyes tinkled as he observed your bruised lip. “What happened to the people who were previously left here?” you asked.

  
“I ate them” he said nonchalantly.

  
“Why am I still alive?” your breath quickened. “I’m still full he” he said in an amused manner. You scoffed at his joke. “You, you were suppose to die a long time ago.” He stated, but you were not surprised. People have been dropping like flies in your village, most especially now. “You were given a blessing to live again without my help, which means you must have a little grace left in your blood.” He explained. “You gave me enough grace for me to collect my own. The dead souls in your village grew restless, decades, no maybe almost a century worth of souls remained restless. Poisoning your water and crops.” He grumbles. His abs twitched when you rested both of your hands on them, feeling his warmth.  
“So you left the island?” you half whispered. He nods at this.  
“I reaped all of the souls wandering, placed them all where they belonged.” He looked at you intensely again, you tried to kneel yourself up to meet him but he still stood taller than you even in this position.

  
“So they thought you were doing this to them, they blamed you for their undoing” you pieced together. Your delicate fingers traced the scars on his chest and he directed them to his lips.  
“I’m glad they did such, it lead me to a lifetime where you are alive.” He brushed your hair away from your face, cupping a cheek affectionately as his lips brushed your nose. Your rage bubbled to the surface at the thought of him violating you with unwarranted pleasure, but he thwarted your pathetic attempt too easily. “That’s it, so raw and genuine.” He purred.  
“I’d be careful if I were you, amor” he warns, “I’m buzzing with power like never before.” His voice rasped. “What will happen to me?” you asked.  
“I’ll have your entire lifetime to thank you” he whispered right before his lips met yours just as intensely as last night. “I’ll keep you with me, I’ll show you my gratitude for the grace.” He trails back down as he made himself comfortable on your mound.


	2. Reinhardt x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for Reinhardt and a smol SO. It turned dark real quick and I'm sorry about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: noncon, violence

 

Frostbite was nothing to fear compared to what’s chasing you right now, not even the thought of the wild wolves scared you. Getting mauled with strong jaws and gnashing teeth is nothing compared to the devil hot on your heels. Getting irreversible hypothermia from the freezing river fifteen minutes ahead even sounds amazing to you through your desperation. Your heart feels like it’s about to leap out of your mouth.

**“Is this how much you hate me?”**

His footfalls were so loud you swore it will cause an avalanche sometime soon. Your face was so numb that you couldn’t even feel the fresh tears that just washed over your cheeks. Maybe it was your massive size difference with one another, but it was unfair to you how much of an effort it took you to get away from him. The way he stated that sentence, he didn’t even sound breathless, not even a single indication he was running or exerting extreme effort like you were.

**“You dare run from me, you dare go out dressed like that?! You’d rather die than be with me?!”**

True enough, the single moment you had an opportunity to slip past him was taken even in the state of your being underdressed. His old shirts that was big enough to look like a dress on you was the only thing that protected you from the harsh winters in the Forest Mountains.

You can tell that you’ve been here for far too long. The once lush and green mountains turned a frigid white now, the seasons have changed and it was even worse that you didn’t notice in real time.

You didn’t have a plan, not even a solid form of escape, it just dawned on you that it was still better than waiting for this man to violate every inch of your being. He hasn’t touched you, or raised a hand at you… not yet at least. But the colder the weather became the more invasive he became, more aggressive in his actions and bolder proclamations of love. His security from keeping you in the large cabin you were trapped in relaxed considerably now that the seasons have changed to winter, he was so sure you wouldn’t make any attempts now that the snow got deeper and deeper every day.

You could hear the very strong gush of river water in front of you. You were so ready, just a little more.

- **snap-**

You didn’t know what that sickening sound was from but the next thing you knew is that something slammed into you on your right side, effectively knocking the air out of your lungs. You feel like if a little more force was just used, your ribs could have punctured your lungs already.

The momentary blackout you experienced from the lack of oxygen faded eventually, and you saw that Reinhardt had literally snapped half of a tree with is bare hands just to prevent you from meeting your goal. Your entire right side was in paralyzing pain, you could literally feel the bruises forming. Coughing up the rest of your sobs, even the thought of begging escaped you the moment you saw his boots land right in front of you. You resigned yourself to this fate, you deserved it you thought, and this is what you get for even trying.

You couldn’t look up to him in fear of what he might do next. Even with how numb your entire body is from the shock of pain and the cold snow, your sobs didn’t fail to wrack you still. You couldn’t do anything but sob and wail, not a single word to be formed.

Reinhardt was seething with fury, barely even bothered by the cold at all. After the little stunt you pulled it almost looked like he was steaming from the heat his body was exuding. You looked so pitiful, and admittedly, it plucked at his heart strings. For the past months that you were his captive you never took a single step that directly defied his orders, although you did resist him the more he started demanding more contact from you, you still didn’t lash out at him in a violent manner that he deems punishable. You were just too adorable, too delicate in his eyes. If he could snap a tree in half effortlessly he knows it would be as easy as snapping a toothpick in half if it was one of your legs he gets a hold of.

Your hair fanned behind you as you curled on your left side, trying to alleviate the pain on your right. In this position, Reinhardt couldn’t help but feel a single trill of pleasure.

“Fraulein, what do you have to say for yourself.” his voice decibels calmer than when he was chasing you. He sounded like a father scolding his child. You couldn’t respond in fear.

Somehow your lack of response ticked him off causing him to snatch and ankle with an extremely tight grip. You wailed with despair, sobbing nonstop as he dragged you to the cabin all throughout the way. Your skin stings badly from the burn like sensations from being dragged through the snow. The wooden floor felt so warm in contrast from the outside and now that you can feel the snow melt off of you. Without the numbing effects of the snow the pain was starting to sear.

The door slammed finally and you resigned to your fate. The shirt was now a filthy mess on you, and your skin looked like it was punished well enough. Reinhardt huffed out his frustration at his inability to keep stern in front of your current state.

“Shh, Fraulein, I hope you have learned your lesson.” His voice was only above a whisper, but didn’t fail to scare you. His large hands roamed all over your bare legs and gripped the ends of the tattered shirt. You stopped your sobbing trying to figure out what he was about to do. The moment he lifted the shirt trying to get it off of you, you began thrashing. You watched his eyes, scrutinizing you like a child. “Please, just let me go. I can’t do this anymore, Rein-“

A large finger stops you from continuing that thought. “Shh, I forgive you mein Liebe. Let’s get you out of this before you get sick.” As if he didn’t hear you he proceeded to strip you bare. With all your hysterical movement you slowly felt warmth as you both came nearer and nearer the lit fireplace.

The glow of your skin entranced Reinhardt in the face of the fire. Your bruised skin was still soft and supple, begging to be pleasured and touched. “Reinhardt, please- just stop!” with practiced ease while gripping your tiny waist, he slammed you back down knocking the fight out of you. With your sobs silencing your protests Reinhardt gave you a smug smirk. He placed himself in between your thighs squeezing your thick thighs and feeling you up. His groan resonated for the both of you.

The sight of your pussy made him aware of his painfully tight erection. He grabbed one of your fragile hands placing it on his hard-on. “See what you do to me, Fraulein?” you felt his erection all mighty hard and warm, and intimidating. “Please, no more. I-“ your sobs wracked your body, he proceeded to ignore this. You never thought the simple tinkling of metal from his belt getting removed could incite another wave of fear from you.

He was massive, beyond what you thought was possible. The white tufts of his well maintained hair was a sharp contrast against the pink swell of his cock. His tip was already leaking with precum, a testament on how badly he truly wanted you already. You were too scared to even take your hand away from his as he forced you to stroke his velvety smooth shaft. His other free hand gripped your face making you look into his eyes closely, the raw lust was palpable.

In your hysterics he was able to position himself easily, his erection on your abdomen felt scorching hot. His hand dipped between your folds assessing how wet you are only to be disappointed, he began kissing your neck and purring out your name. “Oh shatzen, let me make this easy for you. No need to be afraid, I have forgiven you for your actions already.”

Two of his fingers went in you dry which was a stretch already in itself, his thumb easily sitting atop your sensitive bundle of nerves. The intrusion was unwelcomed based on how hard you screamed but your moans eventually followed with how skilled he was. “That’s it, take all of me, Y/N.” he cooed.

Your abdomen twitched at the onslaught of pleasure, you couldn’t control this. Everything was too much too many already. The gaping emptiness was filled immediately with his cock shoving in your lubricated entrance. The fullness, the stretch, the way he hit parts of you that you thought weren’t possible sent you in shock. “R-reinhardt, p-p-lease. No more.” His thrusts were at an even pace, but he didn’t care. Your swollen eyes and glowing skin under the light of the fire enticed him even more. You felt as good as you looked, for you to be underneath him like this the thought increased his vigor.

You bounced about him like a ragdoll, getting harshly pounded into without a second thought of your pleasure. Your moans stuttered in tune with his as he thumbed your clit. “That’s it, shatzen.” His ego blew up at the feeling of you tightening up around him. You didn’t want to make it look like you were enjoying this but you also couldn’t fight the reaction that was being forced out of you.

You squeezed so tight that it caused both of you to orgasm at the same time. He kept pounding his seed into you, didn’t stop until he was too sensitive and soft. His kisses on your neck slowed down but didn’t stop.

The musky smell of sex and burning pine was all you remembered until he flipped you on your stomach. Tender lips finding the nape of your neck, nibbling until it reached the back of your ear. His slowly hardening erection indicating he was ready to go again in such short notice.

“Finally, you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the requests cominggg <3


	3. Jessie x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con, intimidation tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will write smut for money to buy food, lol.

It was a refreshing scene to see you all submissive and crying on the floor. McRee couldn’t help himself from smiling at the sight of you groveling for his mercy.

“I-I’m s-sorry” you said coughing up the last part after he left you in the “time-out” room. He knew how to utilize fear all too well to get what he wanted from you, and sure as heck he was going to have it.

“Is that right, Sugarplum?” he mocks back.

“F-forgive me, Daddy” he could hear you say that with a tightly clenched jaw, it was a sign of your pride escaping you. Out of all the women he’s had, you were definitely the most fun to break. The first time he saw you, you weren’t exactly the subservient thing that you were now. 

You were so caught up in making yourself the only source of help that you could rely on. You called it ‘independence’ but to him it was more like a woman who was never treated right in her life. You worked yourself to the ground instead of staying in a house and making it a home for a man. The more he frequented the diner you worked in the more he felt enamored towards you rather than just interested.

You fought tooth and nail like he knew you would, you often said the meanest things towards him with venom dripping from your lips the first few weeks when he finally brought you to his home. It was a biting challenge because he could feel the animosity you exuded.

Now?

Here you were with your ass out in the open, as red as a tomato with multiple running welts threatening to bleed, but that wasn’t the best part. It was your softened face with tears streaking down your equally red cheeks. Your eyes expressed well the pain and fear that you were feeling out of the moment. He wasn’t in Blackwatch for any reason too; working in interrogation had its perks… like taking advantage of your greatest fears.

In your time out room, there were multiple housed tarantulas, most of which he called God’s best assistant. Your irrational fear of spiders was the best weapon he had used on you since the physical punishments weren’t cutting it enough. It was a testament that you would gladly take any form of humiliation and pain rather than him releasing some of his eight legged friends.  
Jessie began eyeing the said ‘friend’ closest to him. It was a goliath of some sort with the worst stinging hairs on the planet, enough to make a man go blind if he caught it wrong.  
You saw him considering his options and you willed yourself to sit on your haunches no matter how painful it was . “J-Jessie! Daddy, I’m so sorry. I won’t scream at you again, I promise. I-I’ll be a good girl, the one that you love.”

Your words brought a smile to his face. “Aw shucks, since you said it in such a nice way why don’t you show me just how much you mean it” you made your best effort to not make a tortured wail come out of your clenched mouth. He could see your internal conflict and how much you detested what was just about to happen. Slowly your nimble fingers undid his belt and zipper, letting his half hard cock free from its confines.

You hated anything that meant serving him, and sucking him dry was the epitome of it. “Come now Sweetie. Show Daddy just how much you mean to love him.”  
Your mouth wrapped around him almost effortlessly, but he wishes your throat could do the same. You licked the underside of his shaft just the way he liked it and began sucking on the tip. A moan escaped him and it felt like heaven. He couldn’t help his hand to twine in your hair. It has grown a considerable length compared to the time when he first caught you. He loved it because it showed the progress of his efforts in taming you. 

Your lashes were sticking together from your tears and you hummed out your exhale when he thrusts into your throat a bit harshly. The sucking and bobbing motion started becoming too much and before he knew it he cummed deep in your throat a couple of lengthy minutes later.

He kept his slowly softening cock in your mouth, “I know how much you want to savor Daddy, come on baby girl, don’t be shy.” You released him with a soft pop, and although your jaw was sore, your tongue still peeked out making sure you cleaned him up.

You hated his smell, his taste, that shit eating grin on his face, everything was awful about him, and although he was a handsome man you could never find the valid reason why he just had to take you out of all the women that swooned at him. “Thank you, Daddy.” You said half heartedly.

The weight of the actions you just did crashed into you all at once the minute you looked him dead in his hazel colored eyes. This time it was more of frustration why you sobbed on his thighs. “You did your Daddy right, Darlin’”

Strong arms wrapped around you and the next thing you knew you were lifted up and being carried out of the man-made hell he made for you. You couldn’t help yourself from wrapping your arms around his neck and sought comfort at its crook. He cooed sweet nothings at you, trying to assure you how you were slowly becoming his perfect little girl, it was revolting.

“I hope you learn your lesson this time.” He hummed out as he laid the both of you on the couch. You couldn’t look him in the eyes as he placed your hips on the edge of the seat. “Since you made a good effort today, I’m thinking that you deserve a reward.” His husky voice ghosted over your ear, his mouth began leaving passionate open mouthed kisses on your skin.  
You automatically sagged, too tired from the dropping adrenaline rush now that your brain was finally saying that you were no longer in danger with not a single spider in sight.

Your entire body was too tired to fight and then again, you didn’t want to risk getting brought back in that room. For the second time today, Jessie hiked up your dress above your hips, all the frills and lace getting bunched just the way he liked it. You looked so delicious in his eyes now that your legs were parted enough to accommodate him. It was a nice sight to see most especially when he never gave you underwear. If what he was about to do now disgusted you before, it didn’t show. His mouth went straight to the cleft of your pussy kissing your clit lightly and savoring the smell of you.

He was skilled; there was not a single sense of doubt there. He knew how to make you undone in less than three minutes no matter how much you kicked and screamed.

The incident that helped conjure your time out room was when you successfully landed a hit on his jaw with your foot. It was the first time you actually saw him furious. The redness of his face and the popped veins out at the time was one of the rare moments you regretted ever hurting your assailant.

You couldn’t help the twitch when he finally brought you down away from your thoughts with his tongue. He paid special attention to your clit while inching a finger in you. You couldn’t help but let out a moan when he tapped that special spot in you. “That’s right baby, let Daddy know how much you’re enjoying him.”

His metal hand moved closer to your breast playing with a pert nipple, the stimulation making you squirm but all you really wanted to do was shove him away. He looked at you while you were struggling with yourself, he could see you literally stop yourself from shoving him with both hands gripping the bunched dress tightly, he couldn’t help but smirk at this. Your lips curled to a sneer but you stopped yourself from muttering any insult towards McRee.

He quickened his pace just to see you shatter beneath him with an orgasm quaking you to your core. It was like you were a woman possessed with how loud your moans were, but then again, McRee sure did love a show, even if you didn’t mean to put one for him.

“Do you hear yourself, Sugarplum?” he thrusts harder, making even more loud squelching noises thanks to your overflowing juices. “Don’t you just like being treated so nicely because you were good to Daddy in the first place?”

You were being overwhelmed with tears in your eyes, your lips now a nice red from you biting them from making too much noise.

“I’m not the bad guy here baby. I can treat you real nice if you let me” he started slowing down, his hips halting to a stutter as he nears his end. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing you, whispering more sweet nothings with his now husky voice.

“You give me a mighty thirst, Darlin’. I could go at you all night.” oh god you wish he wouldn’t.

“This, this is where you belong. Underneath me all sweet and delicate-“ he eyed the part where the both of you joined as one, enjoying the sight of your pussy devouring him whole, and he knew that your eyes were on his and making sure he licked his lips just right to make you know how much he is enjoying this.

His metal hand reaches your clit with his thumb, rubbing at an even pace forcing you again to tip on the edge but with him in tow this time.

“M-McRee!” you screamed, trying to implore him to stop, but he only did when he knew you were so close. “What did you call me?”

This was not the time to think for you, your need for release became too much for you to even argue that this was not right.

“Daddy” you whined, and he eased back on you with his thumb, making sure you orgasm in time with him.

He landed atop of you, crushing you in his weight on the couch. Breathing hard while still kissing your sweat soaked skin. Your vision was turning dark, too tired to even beat yourself up for giving into him too easy.

He maneuvered you all too easily this time, making you lay on his chest with a soothing hand on top of your head, trying to ease you in your sleep.

“My sweet baby girl.” Was the last thing you heard from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some requests if you have any!


End file.
